My Exclusive Master
by joshiZcheri
Summary: Miku was holding the Master's attention for so long until she came along...    Note:Not yuri
1. Miku

I am an android and my name is Miku.

I have a master.

He is my most important and beloved person in the world.

He was the one who created me.

I sing for him with my perfect melodious angelic voice.

He is my world.

I exist because of him.

I exist just for him.

I exist to be with him.

However, everything started to change when she arrived.

Yes, that girl whom I adoringly called my little sister.

She was an android too, just like me. Master decided to make her so I wouldn't feel lonely.

I was not lonely with only my Master. Still, I felt grateful since I always wanted to have a little sister.

When I first saw her, I really had to admire her beauty and figure.

She had well-endowed breasts.

Her dark blue eyes twinkled.

Her long pink hair was straight.

She also had flawless skin.

She was a bishoujo!

The ideal picture perfect lady!

"Ohayo gosaimas , Master," she greeted Master in a sweet voice.

She looked at me and smiled, "Ohayo, Miku-nee-san. I am Luka"

Being with Luka was quite fun! We sing together, practiced together and sing songs for the Master.

I really liked this setting and wished for this to continue….

But as time passed, I really think that Luka is so mean!

She was getting Master's attention with her clumsy singing.

As I looked at her singing for Master, my gut tightened.

How can she be the one singing for Master?

I should be the one singing for him!

He is my exclusive Master!

As I observed them, Luka glanced at me.

Did I just imagine it or I just saw her flashing a devilish and sarcastic smile?

She turned back to Master and continued to sing innocently but clumsily.

I'm starting to believe that her clumsy singing is intentional to get my Master's attention for herself.

This is starting to piss me off. I went to my room and saw my sharp scissors.

I grinned.

I do enjoy having a little sister.

I do enjoy being with Luka.

But, if she is in the way of Master and me, I absolutely need to get rid of her.

I opened the door to Luka's room.

She was charging herself. For humans, it is equivalent as sleeping.

I could still see the cables and wires attached to her.

Perfect.

Oyasumi nasai, Luka….. forever.

As I started to cut the cable, a vision of Luka and I flashed in my mind, scenes in which we were enjoying together. I stopped and stood up, was she really dear to me like this?

Damn you Luka! You made me care for you like a dear little sister. Now, there's no way mow that I can kill you.

Suddenly Luka stirred and opened her eyes. She saw me and smiled.

"Miku-nee, it's been for awhile that you entered my room. I've been missing you" she said sweetly as she sat.

"Joking ~" she muttered darkly as she stood.

Then all I could remember was that something sharp stabbed me.

My vision was now all black.

Master…

* * *

><p><strong>Miku:<strong> Wahh! I'm killed by Luka!

**Luka:** Umm... Miku, shouldn't you start doing the disclaiming part?

**Miku:** Z-san, Cheric-chan and their mistress don't own us nor Vocaloids

**Luka:**...


	2. Luka

**Luka's POV**

At first, everything was blank ad dark. I don't know anything then downloaded data came to my mind.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my Maker and Master. He greeted me kindly with his eyes. And I know that I love him… I really do love him even if I'm just an android.

With him was a pretty girl or android whom he said is my elder sister.

She really was comely with her sweet smile and a fairy-like face.

Her long teal hair was tied in twintails.

Just looking at her, I know she'll be my rival for my one and only beloved Master.

"Ohayo gosaimas , Master," I greeted Master in a sweet voice.

I smiled at that android with my sweet yet fake smile and said, "Ohayo, Miku-nee-san. I am Luka"

When we sing to him, she had the perfect sweet angelic voice in which I envy so much.

Master find it soothing and I had to admit that I find it too.

Nothing is really wrong with my voice. It's just sometime it seemed to be too mature.

Does my Master likes the lollita type better than sexy ones?

Maybe I should try being cute and clumsy.

Being with Miku was surprisingly fun. We sing together.

If only you weren't Master's favorite, I would surely like you as a younger sister should idolize her elder sister.

I asked Master to listen to my song to see if there were improvements.

I know that Miku was somehow listening.

When I sing, I purposely do it clumsily and Master just patted my head thoughtfully.

His voice was so kind and tender. I would be satisfied to be with you alone.

I would annihilate anything or anyone who'll stand in the way of our relashionship… even if it will be dear and sweet Miku-onee-sama.

Master is after all my exclusive Master.

I saw her passed by and I grinned at her maybe in an evil way.

I turned to my Master to sing, a little improved but still clumsy and innocent.

I returned to my room, I looked around and saw the knife near my bed.

Why I keep it you ask?

In case Miku "visits" me and decided to make me "sleep", I can "defense" myself right?

Fufu~ Miku is completely naïve and a simpleton idiot.

After this, I connect the cables around me and began to snooze.

When I woke up (though I still pretended to sleep), I saw Miku having this horrible expression on her face. She was sweating.

Oh~ She was in pain of the thought of killing me? How sweet!

I "stirred" and opened my eyes. Once again I flashed her a fake sweet smile I always show to her. Quietly, I got the knife. Miku was too preoccupied to notice t anyway.

"Miku-nee, it's been for awhile that you entered my room. I've been missing you" I said sweetly as I sat.

Miku really lookd relieved. Honestly how much of a moron is she?

"Joking ~"I said and stabbed her.

She looked at me with a surprised expression as she- or rather her body fell.

I know that she's dead since I stabbed her in a critical part.

"Sorry Miku but Master is my exclusive Master~" I sang, beaming.

Now Master, nobody will be on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku:<strong> Noooo!

**Luka:** What are you randomly shouting?

**Miku:** Z-san and Cheri-chan are coming here!

**Luka:** What's the big deal?

**Miku:** What's the big deal you say.. They are in their evil mode!

**Luka:**_*sweatdrop*_

_*Z & Cheri arrives*_

**Z & Cher:** Fufufu... we support Luka and her yandereness

**Luka:** Umm... you made me that way

**Z:** Really~ you are our servant then!

**Luka**_*whispers to Miku*_**:** How come that her evil mode is more of a sadists than Cheri's evil mode? Z-san is much more mature and considerate in her normal mode.

**Miku:** That's what I want to know.


	3. Master

**Master's POV**

When I successfully made Miku, I was quite exultant and pleased. Her teal hair and the way she ties it reminds me of negi. Coincidentally, negi is her favorite food.

About her personality, she's quite sweet and mature. She's what people describe a Lolita.

Her voice was so pure, angelic and soothing that it really made me think that I'm in heaven, listening to an angel sing.

We were happy living even just the two of us.

But, it wouldn't be nice if it will be just as this. Miku needs to have another friend.

So I decided to make her.

Luka

She has long pink hair that it made me think of octopus tentacles. However, she likes tuna better. She has a collection of octopus dolls though.

Luka was somewhat clumsy and sweet.

Looking at the two girls (I refuse to say androids for they can feel too), it made me think that I somehow designed them wrongly.

Luka, with her slim and arousing figure, she seems to be more suited for the mature nature of Miku.

Miku too will be cuter if she is having the clumsy-sweet personality of Luka.

For some reason, I don't regret it. The two of them are so interesting to watch.

The two of them singing together satisfied me.

Their smiles and laughs are melody to me.

The two of them are my treasures.

I love them both…

They are my family.

I hope that this will remain unchanged forever…

* * *

><p><strong>Z: I<strong> hate the Master in this story.

**Voca Master:** Why? I was even lenient on letting you use myself in your stupid story.

**Cheri***_hurted, about to cry_***: **Z… this Master is horrible.

**Luka & Miku** *sweatdropped***: **Um… Master, I think it's best if you take that back

**Voca Master:**Why?

_Z & Cheri*turns to evil mode*_

**Voca Master: **Who the h*** are they?

**Cheri: **Ohohoho~ Z, this thing has the nerve of saying bad words ne?

**Z: **Fufufu… _*smiles*_ How should we do this?

_*Z held a katana while Cheri held two pistols*_

"_Hmmm… It seems that I can't control them in their current state. The three of you better run."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_**Censored due to violence taking place**_**… **_**probably**_**? XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer-san : **Really now here I am doing my usual job. Z and Cheri and their joshi don't own Vocaloids and I don't know if the Master in this story is the Vocaloid Master or a hoax. As to why Z-san disliked the "Master", I don't know. She wasn't much a fan to any Vocaloids except Rin and Len. Cher-san has the same tastes as her but she enjoys… bugging or torturing some other characters. If you have questions you can ask… maybe.


End file.
